Till The End of Times
by LunaLovesChoccy
Summary: Believing to be abandoned by her birth parents, Emmy Aidou finds out that this may not be the truth. Through these tumultuous times, she realises that there is something far more sinister involved. Most likely ZeroxOCxKaname. Ratings could change, very later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi darlings~ This fanfiction will be my first ever proper long story. It may not seem like it, but this story will be filled with lies, secrets and mysteries you would never imagine. Enjoy~ Please follow and review. I WUF REVIEWS!

They say that "the best feeling in the world, is to know that your parents are smiling because of you". At least, that's what Pinterest told me. You see, I wish I could feel that. To know what it is like to make my parents feel anything. Anything in the world. But I can't. They probably never cared, seeing that they abandoned me. They threw away their beautiful noble child, left me to die, until a blonde angel came to my rescue. Nagamichi Aidou was my beginning.

I was just a baby when he found me. He told me that I had small tufts of dark chocolate hair poking out the top of the blanket. That I had the face of an angel and a smile that was the very blaze of the hottest sun. That I had the ability to melt even _his_ frozen heart. I remember him telling me that nothing would have made him leave me there alone.

I remember my first memory. I was one. Dad had returned holding a small baby-blue bundle, his tear-streaked face crinkling with a huge smile on it. My sisters were excited, they knew what was in the bundle. I didn't know that it wasn't a 'what' but that it was a 'who'. Dad shuffled forward, even with such awkward actions he managed to look regal. He was my idol. He was what I aspired to be. "Emmy. Come and meet your younger brother, Hanabusa Aidou.".

I remember being shocked at the revelation, but not shocked enough to stop my curiosity. As I walked over towards the newest addition to our family, I noticed some small bits of blonde hair poking out. Curiosity got the better of me, and I reached out to touch my new brother's hand. Pink eyelids covered with long, dark lashes fluttered open, exposing the deepest ice blue eyes I had ever seen. But it wasn't until my dearest Hana shot me the most adorable, toothless grin at me that I realised that I would protect him till the end of times.

Emmy's POV: The Aidou Manor

"Oi! Shorty! Where is my blue orb? The one I got from Kaname-sama?" Way to go Hanabusa, way to go. You just had to wake me up, for something as pathetic as a worthless marble, didn't you?

"Have you checked underneath your pillow?"

"…"

"I swear to God, if you ever wake me up again for something as stupid as that fucking marble, you simply will not live to see another day. Thus, you would be the only male from the Aidou faction that died a FUCKING VIRGIN"

"Hey! It's not stupid! It's a precious gift from Kaname-sama"

Ah. Kaname Kuran. The current vampire prince? King? I still don't know, all I know, is that he has been Hana's living, breathing and talking dream. Everything about Kaname, he just adores. I would have understood it way better if it was a sexual love. But it is just an overdramatic, oversized and over played admiration towards the orphaned pureblood that my flower suffers from. That's correct, my flower, even though I would never admit it so openly.

"Emmy! Wake up! We're leaving for Cross Academy in an hour"

"Do we have to?" I mumbled. He just stared at me, before freezing the water molecules around my pillow and then un-freezing it again. Oh great, now I had a huge stain of ice cold water underneath my head. My Dearest Hana, when I said I would protect you, I never thought it would be from me. Well, time to get dressed, have breakfast, and then beat the living shit out of my little brother.


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

CHAPTER 2

AN: Here is chapter 2, so without further ado, enjoy. (Chapter 3 will finally have the beginning of the manga.)

"Hana, come and play with me. Pretty please, with a cherry on top." I asked for the umpteenth time. Ever since his encounter with the brunette pureblood he had been in a pensive mood. This meant long hours of silently staring out of the window, pondering the world inside his little flower palace. Which equals no playtime, leaving me feeling very lonely. Clearly, I was not happy about this stranger taking my best friend away from me. Well, I guess Akatsuki would have to do.

"Akatsuki-kun, can you please come and build this sandcastle with me?" I asked. The request took away his focus from Ruka, and he turned my way.

"Sure, Emmy" he replied. He left one last lingering gaze at the strawberry blonde girl and sauntered off to come play with me. I passed him a sand scooper and asked him to collect the sand. I then got up to get some water to wet the sand. It has taken us a good five minutes to prepare the sand.

"What kind of sandcastle do you want to build, Emmy?" Akatsuki mumbled.

"I want to make a big one. Like the one, Jerry made to beat Tom in the competition." I said.

"Alright." He smiled, I never would understand how Ruka hadn't fallen in love with him yet. I mean I know we were still children. However, vampires are different from humans in terms of emotional and intellectual development. Basically, we are a more evolved version of humankind, where the only difference would be that we had to rely on blood to provide us with sustenance. That, and the enhanced speed, healing, strength etc. A much more evolved version of humanity. Here I go again, lost in thought.

He was the best. He really was. Whenever my flower would decide to abandon me for his thoughts, Akatsuki would be the one to come and cheer me up. He really was the best cousin ever. As he was scooping some sand into the bucket to create our third tower. A presence filled the room, nobody else had noticed it. The presence encapsulated the very essence of power, the kind that would have you on your knees, begging for more. This presence. This soul, it felt ancient. The heady sensation was getting more electrifying as time went by as if it was moving closer to my location. I sat up, awaiting the presence to get closer with bated breath. Getting closer, definitely closer. Just a little bit more. It is here. A boy that was the same age as I?

Everything had stilled. A young boy with short mahogany hair and rich, deep wine-brown eyes. He looked just a bit taller than me. He was wearing what looked like a suit tailored specifically for him. Why would he wear a suit? I would bet my life that he was my age. But, that was not what had I intrigued. That strong, exotic aura that almost smelled like the sweetest, most profound perfume I had ever inhaled. A profound perfume, how can that be? Wisdom. He was covered with the scent of knowledge like he knew what the future would hold. How sad. Someone as young-looking as him should be basking in the blissful ignorance, that only childhood offered.

"Ah, Emmy-chan! I am so glad you are here. Here is the manga I borrowed last week" came from the one standing next to the young boy. He turned out to be none other than the ever optimistic, Takuma Ichijou. We were partners in crime when it came to mysteries and manga. There was something oddly calming about masterfully crafted mystery novels. I nodded towards him and accepted the precious book from him.

"Takuma-kun. Who is your friend standing next to you?" I asked. I had to, he looked quite shy and in dire need of some satisfactory play time.

"Oh. I forgot. This is Kaname Kuran. He is a bit shy, and he doesn't have a lot of people his own age to play with. I thought it to be a good idea to bring him here". He said. So, this was the infamous Kaname. Suddenly, my little flower decided to join us again, here on earth.

"There is no space left in the sandbox," Hana claimed, rudely might I add. Kaname looked sad but not surprised. Why? He should not be so accepting of the pathetic excuse my brother just made. I could not allow this.

"Hana is being ridiculous. Come and build this sandcastle with me and Akatsuki." I exclaimed. He looked positively shocked as if it was the first time anyone offered him companionship, other than the adorable Takuma.

"If it is alright with your friend." He said. Huh? Friend? He was looking at Hana.

"No. No way." Hana pouted. I sighed, clearly frustrated at my flower's behaviour. "Kaname-kun, I think I can decide for myself. Please come and help" I said gently. He let out a smile. Finally, now he looks like a child. It was a fun half an hour. Of course, Hana was not happy, but you cannot please everybody now, can you?

Two big burly men came out of the shadows. "Kaname-sama" they thundered. There it was again, that pained face Kaname came in with. "I am really glad I got to play with all of you," Kaname said.

"The pleasure was all ours," said Ruka. Oh? That's new.

"Kaname-kun, please come and play with us again in the near future," I said. He nodded, then walked over to Hana. "I am sorry if I had offended you last time, goodbye." As he walked off something blue fell out of his pocket. Hana jumped to action and called him back. I never understood what happened, but my darling flower came back holding a chipped orb, then he decided to grace me with the gentlest of smiles.

 **Present POV: Emmy**

That was the last time I ever saw the pureblood. I heard that his parents had committed suicide and had left him all alone. I never really got attached to him that much. I felt sorry for him, but not the way the others did. I know I felt a strong connection with him. Such aura should suffocate someone, but to me, it was soothing and exciting. Alas, I had too much on my own plate already. I mean my manga was not going to read itself right? I would dedicate all my time making the best of this gentle atmosphere. How long till the storm starts, I wonder…

AN: This was a long chapter, phew. I do wish I would have written more, but I then would accidentally give things away. I am so grateful for the reviews, follows and favourites! I love both KanamexOCxZero stories as much as KanamexZero stories. I love experimenting, so I am so grateful for people reading my work. I love constructive criticism, I am not perfect so I would love for readers to point things out. Thank you all, lots of love,

Luna XO


	3. Chapter 3 - Medicine

**_AN:_** ** _Well... hello again my lovelies... now I know that I have been MIA for nearly a month but between finishing my university entrance exams and my anxiety filled wait for results day AND preparing for a 6-week return to my country of ethnic origins to see my family again after 6-7 years, I could say that it has been quite hectic. Here I am now and be prepared for regular updates, I will be taking my laptop back there and will continue on writing as it is my favourite thing to do. I would like to remind everyone that this story will follow the canon storyline, only when it suits it but it would probably seem different to the original plot at most times._**

 ** _Warning: un-beta-ed story, and lots and lots of adjectives :)_**

 ** _CHAPTER 3_**

 **Emmy's POV: Cross Academy**

"Wake up. Shorty! Wake up! We have arrived at Cross Academy," Hana shouted animatedly. I decided to ignore him, and stretched my arms and proceeded in getting out of the car.

In front of me stood a magnificent building. Pearl grey bricks structured over each other in such a way that made the building both happy yet strict. There I go again, personifying anything that exists. I knew from the brochure that this was only the main building, which is a part of a huge campus. I felt excited, I knew that this would be my new beginning. Of course, as the Aidou family representative, I would have to go to the chairman's office and register both myself and my brother.

"Hana, you go up ahead, I have some business to get to," I ordered. I never liked to order people around, but knowing Hana, I knew I had to.

"Okay! Make sure you don't get attacked by wolves, although we both know I always get what I want" he smirked. If only I did disappear for a while, who would clean your laundry and force you to be hygienic, then?

"Yeah right, we both know you would be finding maggots and lice in your hair if that were to happen," I retorted. The walk up to the chairman's office was long but there were plenty of different flower gardens around, so I was fine. The gardens, they truly were magnificent as there were as several different species of plants. There were roses of all colours, hydrangeas, and my favourite of all was the orchid garden. I have always loved orchids, there was something nostalgic about them. I had finally made it to chairman's place. I knocked on the burgundy door and waited.

"Come in please," came a cheery voice. Finally, I get to meet the former vampire hunter who decided to propose the idea of pacifism. I was most definitely excited, this was someone I looked up to from a young age. He was the man who had the same ideas of love and coexisting as I did. I went in to find a middle aged man with ash blonde hair with hazel eyes. He had a huge grin on his face and sported a pair of prescription glasses.

"Good evening, I am here to register both Hanabusa and Emmy Aidou," I bowed politely.

"Aidou-chan! Please come in! My adorable night class student! Would you like some tea? I should get you some biscuits too! Oh! This is such a precious, precious moment!" was the reply. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but dear God was he adorable! He seemed like he wanted to be my best friend, and who was I to refuse my role model?

"Please call me Emmy, and I would love some tea. No matter how weird this sounds, I hope we can become the best of friends," I rambled happily. He looked surprised for a second, but soon resumed his cheerful persona and started to mumble about his 'precious night class student'. As the night got older, I found that it was time for me to go. I gave my farewell to Kaien and left his office. While tracing back the steps that brought me here, I decided to stop at the water fountain.

Stars scattered around the dark skies, calm, still and collected as if they were waiting for the perfect moment to just strike the people inhabiting this Earth. That was the difference between me and the stars, they could wait, patiently waiting for the opportune moment to express themselves to the world. I, on the other hand, would always make random decisions without giving too much thought to it. My narration of this world reflects it, I decide the purpose of certain situations with no legitimate basis. All I could do is making sure if my decision follows my mantra; love, help and accept.

 **Omniscient POV: School Gates**

The hoard of adolescent school girls was leaving no room for any air particles to move about freely, they were everywhere, behind the trees, in the trees, and some were just blatantly climbing over the fence, trying to get to their beloved night class students. A petite brunette holding a whistle was running around, begging the girls to cease their incessant behaviour. Prefect badge falling down every time she would shout for someone to stop climbing over, afraid that they would get hurt.

Suddenly the gates open and all her pleas are heard, the frantic students had formed two uniform lines where all were in the same position, cladded with faraway eyes and clasped hands as if they were asking God to gift them the young vampires. A blond young man stood alongside an enchantingly beautiful brunette, both of them staying near each other, ready to protect the other. The blond man being the most flamboyant of the group began to strut the way to his lessons, flirting with anything that resembled the female human anatomy. The pretty brunette and a fiery man trailing behind him, sighing at his flirtatious behaviour.

 **Emmy's POV: Cross Academy**

This was so typical of my Hana, instead of just walking to class like a normal person he decided it would be fun to start flirting with anything that two mountains on top and a valley between its legs. His Casanova ways were starting to worry me, really worry me. I suddenly felt a sting on my arm, however no matter my curiosity I had to quickly get to class otherwise my empath powers would start to act up again. As I was making my way to class I found that my powers were still not used to this new environment and therefore decided to bunk and go to the chairman's office instead. Kaien-sama was way more fun anyway, who did not love a lively hunter?

I had made it to Kaien's office after finding a way to sneak away craftily. I was very adept at escaping places I did not like, it was one of the things I was good at, running away. I mean I did fight sometimes, but I had soon realised a long time ago that fighting was a pain in the ass and that the only thing worth the stress was my dear flower. I knocked on the door asking for entrance. I heard a mumbled come in and opened the door only to find him grilling a whole fish on a makeshift barbeque.

I had to admit that it looked delicious and that I was hungry, I must have voiced my thought out loud because the next thing I knew was that he ushered me to a chair adjacent to his desk and handed me half of the fish skewered on a bamboo stick. "What is my adorable student doing here doing lesson time,"? he cooed, which would have been endearing had it not been for that warning glint in his eyes, waiting for the excuse I would give for skipping. I laid the fish down on his desk ready to answer.

There was a knock on the door, and in came a young man. His aura is was something that I would never forget till the end of times. At first, it was numb, it did not feel like anything, then slowly as he walked in, something hit me like a nuclear bomb. I felt like I was dying, there were tears in my eyes, and I could feel the pain rolling off him in waves. Then it changed completely and when I thought I finally got a break from the torturous aura, a hatred like no other stabbed me right in the heart, and it was directed all towards me.

"What is that bloodsucker doing here?" barked the amethyst-eyed man. I had not realised that I was doubled over in pain until I opened my eyes and saw nothing but the floor. I hated this, all my other siblings received the ability to manipulate ice and I was stuck with being an empath. That meant that I could feel and understand someone's mood and feelings, and being a firm believer in freedom of thought, I would never allow myself to change another being's emotions, even if I could, which I could. Never.

"Emmy-chan! Are you alright?" Kaien asked. I managed to whisper that I was an empath, and he immediately turned to the boy and asked him to leave. Suddenly everything felt much better, and I stood up like I was not dying just a minute ago. I asked Kaien-sama who that boy was, and he told me that his name was Zero Kiryu. He told me the tragic tale of Zero's family being attacked by a pureblood vampire when he was a kid and how Kaien decided to raise him as his own. He did not need to tell me that the boy was a vampire, no child, especially a hunter, could survive a pureblood without being turned. I understood his hatred now, his disgust ran deeper than just towards me, he loathed himself. I decided to call an end to our meeting and left the chairman's office.

Dark clouds were fading away, cowering at the sight of the elegant moon. The ruler of the night. Mankind's only method of surviving the cold, dark nights that the world threw at them, and our symbol. I loved the moon, something about it instigated a strong emotion deep within in me, it called out to me in ways I never understood. It felt too good to understand anyway, it was almost like music. I never understood why I loved music so much, but I never questioned my fondness for it simply because it made me felt good. I had been staring at my old friend for a while now, she never spoke, and she just stared and lightened the way for me. She gave away no emotions and maintained a neutral stand on the world. The moon was an empath's medicine. My medicine.


End file.
